1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, more particularly that of herbicides for the selective control of broadleaf and grass weeds in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
From various publications it is already known that certain benzoylcyclohexanediones possess herbicidal properties. For instance, EP 0 338 992 A1 and WO 2011/012247 A1 each disclose 2-(3-alkylthiobenzoyl)cyclohexanediones substituted by various radicals. US 2002/165096 A1 and DE 19961465 A1 disclose benzoylcyclohexanediones which carry a directly bonded sulfur radical in position 3 of the phenyl ring.
The herbicidal activity of the compounds known from these publications, however, is frequently inadequate. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide herbicidally active compounds whose herbicidal properties are improved as compared with those of the compounds known from the prior art.